Mage Academy
by Tisuki
Summary: Monsters have been strange lately... oh, hello! I'm Kelsiani Caree, a strong Mage in the Mage Academy near the middle of Geffen who has been trying to purify monsters hearts with the help of friends...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fic, I hope you enjoy it… Please note that I do not own Ragnarok Online… and I made up the character name's my self, but I did not create the characters… if you know of what I mean.

Mage Academy

First they make Monsters as pets, and now they use Homunculus in battle. I've been having a tough decision of which one's better lately. Anyways, people around here have been saying that Monsters aren't meant to belong to mere humans; others say they're wrong… and I agree.

I mean, heck, I'm only a Mage for Pete's sake… but there's nothing wrong with that, is there?

"Augh, I don't know anything about this book!"

someone was struggling in the Mage Academy, we have lots of time to study there if we need it; I think of it more like a Library rather than an Academy. I slowly walked up to the Mage; he seemed to be only a beginner.

"Um… do you need any help?"

I asked shyly, while hiding my chin near my neck. He took a minute to lift up his head out of his turtle shell, and looked up at me. He seemed to be having technical difficulties.

"May you, please?"

he passed over the book, looking at me as if I was cute… but I didn't know what he was thinking, since his eyes didn't even glisten. I took the book out of his hands and carefully examined it as I sat down to a chair next to him.

"Oh, you're learning about water spells. That's simple,"

I started to say… not until I went behind him, and held onto his two hands with my own, as my neck rested on his shoulder.

"See, you hold your hands like this,"

I didn't realize it, but as I was showing him how to use the hand movements, he slowly started to blush… but I didn't see it. I guess he was shy around girls… well, that's what it looked like to me.

"Now… say Cold Bolt on that brick,"

I let go of him and pointed to a red brick, ready to be fired.

"Uh… C-cold Bolt !" he started a little bit, and missed. "Take your time, say it calmly… and a bit louder, make sure it's not too shaky,"

I watched him as he practiced trying to hit the brick… and started to count: 1, 2… 3, 4…. "Cold Bolt !" he finally got it right, and hit the brick, making it fall over.

"Excellent! Took you 5 times to hit it, but I'm glad you've accomplished it. If you need anymore help, just ask me,"

I said, clapping while cheering him on, and then went back to what I was doing… but before I could, he asked, "Wait… what is your name?"

"My name? It's Kelsia! What's yours?" I asked in a rhythmic voice, but I'm not so sure of why, though.

"I'm… Velrick," he muttered. "It's nice to meet you, Velrick. Anyways, you should get back to studying, tah-tah for now," I smiled, and turned back around, going back into the 'Learn about Monsters & Homunculi Room'.


	2. Chapter 2

As I did so, Velrick watched me go into the room, not until I closed the door… and on the door was a sign that said 'Keep Out! Strong Mages Only!'.

"I knew it was somewhere around here…" I muttered to myself, looking at a big stack of books.

There were only half-book shelves, since this was a new room. "Ah-ha! Here it is!"

I opened it, and started to read, 'Poring …' it said, but I didn't read the rest. "Poring? What do I want to know about Poring? They're very weak monsters to kill,"

I murmured, and quickly flipped the page to the higher monsters. 'But they're so squishy and cute… like a marshmallow,' I thought to myself with a small giggle. "Golden Thief Bug is in Culverts and hardly shows? Huh, no duh… all those guildsman people keep on killing the G.T.B. every time it pops up,"

I didn't know what else to look for, and got back up. "I should go see of how Jasper is doing," I sighed, and opened another door. This room looked more like a dorm.

"Jasper…? Where are you? Are you in here…?"

I asked in a trembling voice, but I heard something rumbling behind me. "Mreow!" something screeched, and I ducked as an Baby Leopard hit a tiny book-shelf, knocking down a ton of books.

"Nice try, but you've got to be quieter once you're trying to attack your prey, Jasper," I giggled, while walking over to the Leopard and picking it up in my arms, he started to snuggle up some.

"You're such a cute kitten," I smiled, while trying to pick up a few of the books Jasper knocked over… gosh, there sure were a lot of them.

"Jasper, I might go to Prontera later on to buy more Scrolls, I need them to train, maybe we can kill an MVP later on," I said firmly, Jasper stretched and yawned, curling up into a ball.

"Or maybe I should go right now, since you're tired… I can't just walk you on a leash, even though it'd be easier for people to tell that you're a pet and not a monster that randomly got summoned by a Dead Branch inside the town,"

Jasper gave me an odd look, not liking the word 'leash', but he was glad that I rejected the whole 'leash' thing. "Here, lay down on my bed and I'll go get more Scrolls." I placed Jasper down on the bed, and walked out of the back door.

"Hey, do any of you have a warp to Prontera?" I asked a few Priests who were just hanging about. "I have one for South Prontera Fields, that'd be worth one kiss, though." One of the Priest's smirked.

I started to lose some of my temper, I always hate guys who act like that… it gets totally annoying. "Maybe… in your dreams!" I said, whacking the Priest with my Staff on his head.

"Now, who else well take me to Prontera? Anyone...?" I asked. "DO IT NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, making the other two Priest's shocked.

"Y-Yes master!" they said, and both warped me to Prontera for free. "That got there attention!" I left them 1,200 zeny and walked into the portal. "Oh my god...!" I screamed, and they put me in the wrong place...


	3. Chapter 3

"Those perverted baka's (idiot's) put me in flippin' Orc Dungeon… they're gunna SO pay for this!" I complained, and quickly scrambled up a tree.

I didn't want to look below and count of how many orc's there were, since there was a whole mob of them… I guess you could say that I was just lazy. "I'll just have to cast a spell, Frost D-r-i-v-e-r!"

I did manage to cast it, but I appeared to have only done little damage on the Orcs. "Oh my god… not even a scratch," I murmured.

"Fire B-Bolt !" I did do a bit more damage, and managed to kill an Orc Lady or two, I wasn't sure… but it still wasn't enough. "Will anything stop these things?" I was completely frightened.

"Lightening Bolt !" I was almost out of SP, I guess I've been using it too much… not unless those perverted Priests' take half of it.

The Lightening only took down 5 or 10, I was amazed that there were so many in one place. "S-Someone help!" I yelled and almost started to cry, it was the most frightful thing in my life.

Orc Lady and Orc Zombie started to chomp down the tree, making the tree shake… and that made me do a small amount of damage on the orc. "Aaeiiiii!" I screamed, and quickly closed my eyes as I started to fall off the tree...

'Am I… dead? Did I die? What happened? No, no wait… I think… I see someone,' I thought to myself in a sad tone. "W-what happened?" I groaned, and started to slowly open my grayish-blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" someone asked, he was looking down at me… as if we were going to kiss. "Akk! Zombie! Run away!" I started to run off, but he quickly grabbed onto my cloak. "It got me, it got me!" I whined.

"Who are you calling a Zombie?" he moaned. "H-huh? What happened to all the Zombie's and Orc's?" I said, looking around… I wasn't in the fields anymore… at least I thought. "Don't worry, I killed them all." He said, acting cool and all.

"Oh… who are you? And where am I, anyway?" I asked a bit curiously. "I'm Derrick Vincen and I'm a Paladin, we're in Gramps' little Cavern." He explained. "Gramps?" I was wondering of whom this 'gramps' person was.

"Yeah… hey, Gramps! She's awake!" Derrick yelled from across the room, and I saw a green… thing… or figure, if you want to call it that.

"Splendid! Glad to meet you, my dear," it snorted and grunted, not until I found out of what it was. "T-that's… that's your Grandpa!" I was completely shocked, and fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

After an hour or so, I finally opened my eyes… this time both the figures were looking down at me. "Yahoo! She's awake again!" they both started to do a little cheering dance. "Wait a second, I don't get it… how can that ORC be your GRAMPS?" I was completely confused…

Even after all my research, I never knew that monsters could become family with humans… even though it was true. There's Zealotus, the monster that was more like a demon… and you could even make the Monsters apart of your family.

"No, he's not my REAL Gramps, I just enjoy calling him that," he said. "…Wanna know why? It's because he looks like an old lady," Derrick whispered, I didn't see of how that was possible though.

"Hey! I heard that! Do 100 push-ups… now, now, now!" Gramps sounded like an old hag and got out a stick, whacking Derrick on the shoulder. "Y-Yes sir!" Derrick went in push-up position and started counting as he did so… now I know of why he called Gramps an old lady.

Derrick finally got back up after a while. "Phew, glad that's over… he's kind of strict sometimes. Anyways, why is a Mage like you doing out here?" he asked.

"Who, me? I was asking for a warp to Prontera, but those stupid perverts warped me here, in Orc Dungeon, instead." I said in a frusterated voice.

"I see. You know what, I have a Butterfly Wing that could just warp us both there, and its to Prontera." Derrick said. "We would have to use it outside, though."

I took a moment to think about it and then finally nodded, "Alright. Let us use it then! Oh, um… is 'he' coming?" I asked. "No, Gramps is staying here." Derrick put a small smile on his face, as if he wanted Gramps to stay.

"Oh, okay." I said. "Hey, Gramps, we're leaving! I'll be back later, kay? Don't forget to make us food!" Derrick yelled as we both headed out the door. "Waaaiiiit! You might need these,"

Gramps quickly ran out of the door before we both teleported, and gave us something. "It's 10,000 zeny for coming back… and some is for shopping," he said. "Oh, thanks Gramps!"

Before I could take half of the zeny, Derrick quickly swiped it all out of Gramps' hands. "Don't forget to share with the shmexy angelic Magey over there!"

The orc said in a cute tone as he snuck over and rubbed my ass. I got angry and quickly slapped him. "You're lucky I didn't freeze you, you perverted Orc," I said, turning away.

"Ai-ya-yai…" Gramps was dizzy once we teleported away and off to Prontera. "H-Hey? Where'd you guys go? Hello?" he yelled in complaint, while looking around for the both of us… even though we were already gone.

"Everyone! Run away!" someone yelled in the streets of Prontera. "Finally, we're here!" I said, not until I noticed many items on the ground and a few dead bodies. "W-What's going on!" I screamed.

Once I realized that Derrick was missing, I yelled, "Derrick? Where'd you run off to?" I had no clue of what on Earth was going on… at all…


	5. Chapter 5

"Derrick? Derrick!" I looked at many rooms and buildings, but found no luck at all. I was completely worried… but I wasn't sure why. He IS just a Paladin, after all.

Once I looked over at the Scroll shop, I noticed someone who looked familiar. "Velrick! What on earth is going on?" I asked as I ran up to him, he looked down at me confused.

"I just got here a few minutes ago, I'm not so sure… I think someone DB'd or something, I don't know." Velrick explained.

"But how's that possible? It's against the rules," I pleaded. "Yes, it is… but some break the rules and somehow don't get jailed," Velrick and I wished that whoever summoned it would, but someone just wasn't quick enough to jail them.

"Let's go see what monster it is, maybe we can help the others," Velrick said as he started to walk off. "No, wait, Velrick! We aren't enough to kill it if it's a strong monster!" I quickly ran after him as fast as I could.

"Where would a monster like this, be… hm…" Velrick seemed to have a bit of trouble trying to find the monster(s), but he was having no good luck at all.

"Velrick, wait for me!" I finally caught up for him after a while. He turned around, "What took you so long?" he said, as if nothing happened… he was taller than I least expected, since I had to look up at him.

"What took me so long? What took ME so long? I had to catch up with you, that's what. C'mon, we must go tell the others so we can get help, we can't fight them alone, since they've killed that many people already."

I said, but Velrick quickly nodded no, "We don't have much time… it could even go to Izlude by now if it isn't killed," Velrick said.

"But, Velrick, there's an easier way to solve this problem!" I said, but Velrick started to run off. "I'm going to go find it! You can tell the others if you don't want to follow," Velrick yelled.

"Velrick, wait!" I couldn't stop him that time, he ran too fast. I was the Mage who purified monsters hearts in the Academy, but no one could ever under-stand… at all.

"Why don't people just listen?" I asked myself and sighed. "I guess I better go get some help, but wouldn't others report the news about this?" I had no idea of what I should do.

"We don't even know what the monster IS, and they might think of it as a false report… Oh, what the heck… VELRICK! WAAAIIIT UP!"

I hollered in a whiny voice, and ran after him... It took me a while to find him, not until I entered the center of Prontera.

"It figures… why didn't I think the monster would be here…?" I asked myself, now I felt completely stupid.

"You finally change your mind, c'mon… lets go." Velrick started to walk up the monster (and is at least standing a few feet away) so that he could attack it.

"W-Wait! What monster? Wha, oh my god, that's Baphomet! Are you crazy?" I squealed, but got a better look at Baphomet.

"Oh no! Velrick, be careful of where you attack!" I said, my very own friend got caught in the Baphomet's grasp, and was paralyzed and unconscious… today was just not my day…


	6. Chapter 6

Previously

Velrick, watch where you attack! Will we both be able to calm down the Baphomet trying to get out of this horror life? I hope so… but first, I must save my friends… NO MATTER WHAT!

"Cold Bolt !" Velrick seemed to have mastered the Cold Bolt spell, and attacked Baphomet from behind while he had the chance.

"No wait, stop, Velrick!" I grabbed onto his arm, but he roughly pushed me back. "Let go of me," he said in a grumpy mood. "Have you lost your mind! That Baphomet is holding onto someone, watch of where you're attacking, Velrick!"

I warned him, while pointing up at the person. "…Do you know him?" he said. I thought it was a she, not until I got an even better look.

"Eep! Oh, no! Derrick… I'll save you!" I said, and started to run up to the Baphomet… I was wanting to kick it, but Velrick stopped me.

"Kelsie, you aren't strong enough for this monster if you fight it head-on," Velrick explained. "You need to use your spells, that's the only way."

"But I must save him! He saved me, and I'm going to repay him!" I said, and started to cry.

"We have no other choice, either kill Baphomet, save him… and if we fail, then I'm sorry… but it's a risk we must take, come on now…" Velrick said, and gave me a light hug.

I was completely shocked once he did so, but I couldn't worry about that now. "…I guess you're right…" I tried not to cry, but I couldn't stop myself… I had to. What if I couldn't see Derrick ever again!

"Now, c'mon… let's go!" Velrick said. "Wait… I see something in its neck that's black… could that be causing all the trouble for Baphomet?" I asked as I pointed to the black thing on his neck.

"Yes, it might be… we might need a Monk for that, though." He said. "Not unless you can purify it,"

I totally forgot about that, totally! Yeah, like I said, even after all my studies… I forgot all about purification… and of what you need to purify… but now I completely remember.

"That's right! I can do that, I've already purified one monster before—uh-oh! Jasper!" I squealed. "Who's Jasper?" Velrick was confused, and tilted his head… having no idea what I was talking about.

"Jasper's my pet… my Baby Leopard," I said. "Pet?" I pointed up to the other hands of Baphomet, and Jasper was in his grasp… to. But, wasn't unconscious at all… nor paralyzed.

"Oh, great… just great… this is going to be harder than I thought," Velrick slapped his hand on his face, and I agreed with him.

"How are we both supposed to purify it, now!" Velrick said as he pointed to the Baphomet, and that was when Baphomet finally turned around.

"You DARE fight me?" it grunted, and tried hitting Velrick and me with an Axe… somehow he was able to with two 'so-called hostages' in his hands.

"Look out!" Velrick quickly grabbed me and jumped, I didn't know that he was a good dodger… but I wasn't so sure.

I quickly opened my eyes again, and noticed that Velrick was hurt from the Axe. "Velrick, you're bleeding!" I gasped, pointing to his shoulder.

"It's only… a scratch," he held onto his shoulder and tried to stop the blood from coming out, even though it wasn't enough. "Heal !" I said. Yes, I did have a heal clip.

"That'll help a little bit… for now," we both got back up, and the Baphomet blinked down at us. "You're the girl I was looking for… give me the girl!" it started to run up to us again.

"Ice Wall !" someone yelled… and stopped the Baphomet in its tracks. "Who was… that?" I looked up to see of whom it was...


	7. Chapter 7

Previously

Someone just sent out an Ice Wall! At least we're saved for a little while… I think… while we have the time, we shall think of a plan… I wonder what it's going to be… if we EVER make a plan!

After a while, a Professor jumped in in-between the Ice Wall and the two of us. "A… a professor? But how could you have done Ice Wall?" Velrick was confused; he never knew that Professor's could use Ice Wall.

"Velrick, didn't you read in your studies? Professor's have a skill called Hocus-Pocus that can do any type of skill." I explained to him.

"Is that true?" Velrick asked, looking up at the Professor. "Yes. It is… but, we don't have much time left, and I'm not sure of why Baphomet is after you, young girl, either." The Professor said in a calm voice.

"I don't know either, but we need to get that thing out of its neck as soon as possible…" I said, I could still see it even behind the ice.

"Are any of you two a purifier?" the Professor asked. "She is, I'm not." Velrick pointed to me.

"Okay, I can throw you up there, it'd be easier. Velrick, you keep Baphomet's attention. If it summons, then I'll try to handle the Baphmet Jr. once she gets up there."

He explained. "But wouldn't that plan let the Baphomet run off with her?" Velrick asked. "Hm… good point, I'll just have to cast Spider Web to stop it for a little bit at least, or use Fire Wall all around him. Alright, plan set! If I can't move in Spider Web, just try to keep the Baphomet Jr's attentions as well,"

"Got that!" Velrick went in front of the Baphomet, as he did so, the Professor walked up to me. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." I got on him, and he was getting ready to throw me. "Ooooh, Baphomet… over here! Come and get me!" Velrick made a fake doll-head of me and clothes and started running around, easily getting the Baphomet's attention. "Hey, you, come back here!"

Baphomet started chasing Velrick all over the place. "You're heavy," the Professor said. "Shut up and throw me when you're ready," I was very skinny, but for some reason I weighed over a ton.

"Huh, wait a minute… you smell like that one bratty insect," Baphomet said as he stopped and sniffed Velrick. "Who are you calling a bratty insect!" Velrick squealed. "Now! Now, now!" I said, and the Professor threw me in the air.

"What the--!" Baphomet started to turn around, but before it could move anymore… "Spider Web !" the professor yelled, stopping Baphomet in its tracks. I dodged the Spider Web, and hopped on Baphomet's neck.

"Gaawrh!" the Baphomet growled, trying to shake the spider web off, but it was hard for me to stay on. "Keep him like that! He can't cast any skills," I hollered while trying to get this thing out of his neck, eager to find out of what it was…


	8. Chapter 8

Previously

Baphomet is in a strange mood, I wonder what's going on with it… if only I got this thing out of its neck to find out. Professor… or whatever your name is, keep that spider web going!

"Almost got it…" I said, and got out a dagger. "This will only hurt for a second," I put the dagger to it's neck and cut it, making the thing fly out, and Baphomet stopped shaking.

"I got it, I got it!" Velrick ran on the other side of Baphomet and jumped in the air, he did jump pretty high… as if he had springs in the bottom of his shoes. He did manage to grab it, but as he did so… he fell onto the floor at the same time.

"…Got it…" Velrick groaned, he seemed to be in a bit of pain as he made a non-soft landing. "Nice catch," I giggled and teased. "Uh… thanks," Velrick got back up, and at the same time, he went back to his shyness self around girls.

"What is it?" Velrick and I both looked down at the … thing… that was in his hands. "It must be some type of diamond," the Professor appeared behind us. "Ahk! When did you get there!"

Velrick and I said, we seemed to have forgotten him. "I've been here," the Professor murmured. "Oh, right… still, diamonds? I don't think that THAT'S a diamond." I sighed, still having no idea of what it is.

"Well, once it came out of Baphomet, I remember seeing it glow…" Velrick explained. "Glow? Like, what color?" I asked. "I wasn't sure, it was too bright to see it." He muttered. 'Men are such a pain…' I thought to myself a bit disappointedly.

"Hey, speaking of which… Baphomet, do you remember who put that thing in your neck?" I asked, turning around. Luckily Baphomet was still there.

"No, I don't. I'm not sure who was after you, either… all I know that I was last seen near Payon." Baphomet said, bending down and laying Derrick on the ground, plus Jasper, who's now back to normal.

"Jasper! You're back," I said, and Jasper hopped on my shoulder. "Um, Professor… can you carry Derrick for me?" I asked him. "Sure." The Professor easily picked up the unconscious Derrick.

"Sorry with your friends, anyways, I hope they feel better." Baphomet said. "But I've got to get going back, see you." That was when he left.

"Bye Baphomet! Oh, and by the way, I never seemed to have gotten your name…" I was curious, since I never seen this guy before.

"My name? It's Karris." He said, while pointing his thumb towards him. "Mine's Kelsiani, but you can just call me Kelsie. And, that over there is Velrick." I pointed over to Velrick, he seemed to be acting like a idiot.

Velrick was playing with the doll, running around like a crazy idiot. "Velrick, watch what you're doing and pull yourself together!" I yelled. "Alright, alright." He sighed while putting the doll away.

"Oh, um… Kelsie… what about the scrolls?" Velrick asked. "Eh, I don't think we can get them now…" Kelsie sighed, Prontera was a big wreck. "You wanted some scrolls? I have a whole bunch; you can have some if you want,"

Karris got out a big pile of scrolls, there was too many to count. "Wow, thanks Karris! This'll be enough for me, I'll take a few," I got the one's I needed, and put them away. "Anyways, to Payon it is then?" he asked. "Yep, Payon." I said.

"Um… one question, how are we supposed to GET THERE?" Velrick asked, waving his hands around … the whole place was a mess, it was hard to find a Kafra. "Um… good point…" I sighed.

"We COULD walk," Karris said. "Erm, okay. Is there a town on the way?" I asked. "Yep! There's a small town called Izlude, they sell many vegetable's there... and the Kafra could take us to Payon," he explained.

"Good! I'm hungry," we all started to walk towards Izlude, it was a long way there. "Alright! We're finally here!" Karris said in a cheerful mood, he was full of energy… but me and Velrick both fell down.

"Aw, c'mon guys… a little walk like that didn't hurt much!" he said, he didn't even look tired. "A LITTLE! That felt like 20 miles to me," I moaned. "The Kafra's right up there… c'mon, let's go." We all walked up to the Kafra, I sort of crawled.

"3 tickets to Payon please!" Karris said. "Very well, that'll put a total to 3,600 zeny please!" the Kafra bowed. "3,600! Uh… guys, did you bring any zeny?" Karris sweat-dropped and I was completely shocked.

"You… you brought no MONEY?" we both yelled. "Well, uh… I spent it all on the scrolls, which won't sell that much anymore," he said. "You're kidding me… so that means we have to kill Porings and Lunatics just to get 3,600 zeny!" I screamed.

"Yep!" he said. "Don't worry, it'll be easy!" Karris pulled us out of Izlude, and we started to kill Porings and Lunatics in South Prontera one-by-one… it was a bit easier for me, thanks to Jasper. (Now how DID Karris manage to carry Derrick all the way and not get tired at all like we did?)

Unconscious


End file.
